Tommy and Laura (series)
The Tommy and Laura series is a short story series following newly appointed monster hunters Tommy and Laura as they fight monsters, usually at night time. The series is planned to be five stories long with an over-arching plotline. The series was inspired by junior mystery books such as the The Secret Series and other various mystery books from Exotoro's childhood, although with a monster-hunting slant as opposed to a purely mystery one (although a mystery wraps around all five stories). The series ran from 2015 to 2017, with the fifth and last installment (Tommy and Laura in Twilight with the Elder Gods) languishing in development hell until November 2017. Installments *Tommy and Laura in Midnight at Vampire Castle (The first) *Tommy and Laura in Sleepover at the Wolfman Lodge (The second) *Tommy and Laura in Dinner in the Temple of Slime (The third) *Tommy and Laura in Night in the Mummy's Tomb (The fourth) *Tommy and Laura in Twilight with the Elder Gods (The fifth and last) Spin-offs *The Wicked Valentine (short story in the Tommy and Laura universe) Characters Tommy Tommy is a African-American male who is friends with Laura. He tends to be one to think things out, maybe too much. Initially he is against killing monsters but after fighting the vampires in the head he is less opposed to the idea. His father is mentioned to be a priest, a fact that Tommy doesn't seem to be too excited about. Both Laura and Tommy seem to have a supernatural ability to fight that was unlocked during the first story. Laura Laura is a British blonde girl who is friends with Tommy. She is more brash and violent, possibly too much. Initially she is very excited over the idea of killing monsters but over the course of the series she softens up about it, often finding non-violent ways to deal with the monsters. Laura is revealed to be bisexual during the first story and at the end of the first story is dating a vampire named Andrée. Both Laura and Tommy seem to have a supernatural ability to fight that was unlocked during the first story. Michael Michael is a former monster hunter that eventually became a janitor due to the lack of monsters and his partner's death. He has a scar over his neck and utterly abhors the monsters. He is African-American just like Tommy and his partner is said to be said to be incredibly similar to Laura. He gives Tommy and Laura their weapons and often helps them out. In the post credits scene of the first story, he is seen talking to a mysterious monster about Tommy and Laura, which hints that he may not be all that he seems. Jess Jess is only mentioned in the first book and was the victim of a vampire named Coach Feratu, who bit her on the neck. She is said to be better by the end of the first story. Andrée The girl vampire that greeted Tommy and Laura at the door of the Vampire Castle and eventually turned against them at Dracula's will. During a brief fight with Laura, they both found themselves in the ballroom of the castle, where they seemingly made up their differences and apparently even fell in love. At the end of the first book, Andrée is seen attending the highschool, having nowhere else to go. She is currently dating Laura as of the first book. Coach Feratu The antagonist of the first book up until they head to Vampire Castle. He is a clumsy vampire who was apparently sent by Dracula for an undercover mission, which he utterly blew. Laura attempts to kill him but misses his heart. He is later seen in Tommy's car's trunk and presumably stayed there until some unknown time where he escaped/died. Trivia *Tommy and Laura follow a naming scheme of "Tommy and Laura in", usually followed by a location of the monsters they will be fighting for that story with some variation of "night". **This naming scheme was based off the junior mystery books Exotoro read as a kid, examples being the Bailey School Kids and the My Teacher Is an Alien series. *A figure that matches Unten's description is mentioned in the first story when Tommy and Laura go to kill Coach Feratu. *''Tommy and Laura in Twilight with the Elder Gods'' was always intended to be the longest out of the five stories, although it was originally going to be the second story, which was hastily corrected once writing for the Wolfman Lodge began. It ended up becoming quite a bit longer than originally expected as well, at a whopping 18,703 words. **There were several rejected concepts for the final story; as the direction was kind of vague compared to the other stories. **Originally Seymour was going to be more of a villainous character, outright stating that he wanted to infest the world with his "evil seed". Additionally, he would have battled Cthulhu at the end in a full monster form similar to Biollante, having a outright kaiju battle. This was scrapped as neither really felt necessary to the story. Seymour was going to reproduce in a way similar to a Xenomorph; pumping the body full of seeds and then the seeds would expand out from the stomach and chest, killing the victim. **Esmeralda was originally going to be secretly a homunculus, playing in with the idea that Laura is attracted to monsters. However, this was scrapped once writing began again. **The Order of the Nick would have been a larger part of the finale, but it already felt a bit too busy and so their role into the finale was shortened and condensed. **Jess was originally going to be more important to the story, but during writing it, Exotoro felt it was more of Laura's story and thus it would have felt unearned if Jess was the hero. **This is also the first story to really take Laura's point of view, as opposed to Tommy's. This wasn't really by design, but her story ended up taking center stage. Category:Tommy and Laura Category:Short Story Collections Category:Other Category:Mini Series